Many different types of solar power devices exist for collecting energy from the sun. One existing type of solar power device utilizes only one primary mirror which focuses solar rays from the sun onto a single Stirling engine. However, this type of solar power device may result in substantial refraction losses leading to only approximately twenty-eight percent efficiency. Another existing type of solar power device utilizes a parabolic trough that concentrates solar radiation onto a glass tube, which has a thermal transfer fluid pumped through it, and the solar power device collects the solar radiation into a salt thermal storage system. However, this type of solar power device may experience substantial heat transfer loss during the transfer of solar radiation into the thermal transfer fluid causing substantial decreases in efficiency.
A device and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for collecting energy from solar rays of the sun.